el nuevo kira
by Kari Len Birthday Lawliet
Summary: ¿ alguna vez se han preguntado, que habra pasado con la death note que ligth enterro y las paginas que near cambio de la death note de mikami?
1. Chapter 1

FANFIC "EL NUEVO KIRA"

 **DISCLAIMER: Death Note le pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata, yo solo poseo la historia y a la nueva kira.**

RESUMEN: ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado que paso con la libreta que light enterro ytambien que sucedió con las paginas que near cambio de la libreta de mikami?, bueno yo también me lo había preguntado, asi que ahora les contare la historia de "El Nuevo Kira"

CAPITULO 1: REVELACIÒN

En un parque se encontraba una chica vestida a lo Matt Jeevas, pero con ropas de color blancas y negras, ella era una joven de unos 18 años de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos marron de piel morena clara, ella iba caminando directo al bosque.

Despues de caminar unos 20 minutos se sento cerca de una árbol y le parecio ver una caja enterrada.

-que será esto-dijo la joven comenzando a desenterrar la caja.

Después de desenterrar completamente la caja, llena de curiosidad la abrió y saco el contenido de la misma.

-Death Note- leia la joven perpleja

 **COMENTARIO: ¿Qué les parecio? A mi me gusto mucho la trama, bueno yo hacia vario tiempo tenia estas dudas, bueno soy nueva en fanfiction a si que espero sus reviews.**


	2. chapter 2:la llegada del shinigami

FANFIC "El Nuevo Kira"

 **DISCLAIMER: Death Note le pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata, yo solo poseo la historia.**

CAPITULO 2: LA LLEGADA DEL SHINIGAMI

-Death Note- leia la joven perpleja

Luego la joven abre la libreta y lee la primera regla

-los nombres de las personas que estén escritos en esta libreta morirán-leo la joven, luego la joven toma la libreta y se la lleva a su apartamento

La joven al llegar a su apartamento y lee todas las reglas y luego dice:

-las reglas son claras, demasiado claras, pero no la usare , porque no podre entrar al cielo ni al infierno- penso la joven dejando la death note sobre la mesa

Luego de pensar unos momentos toma la libreta y escribe el nombre de "Elizabeth Velasquez" una amiga de wammys house, el lugar donde la joven crecio

-si beth muere será mi culpa-penso la joven sentándose en el sofá

Después de 20 minutos llamaron a la joven diciendo que su amiga había muerto de un ataque cardiaco, después colgó y se dejo caer al piso

-beth a muerto por mi culpa-dijo la joven llorando

Luego de llorar por un rato (voz de fondo: llorona XD), la joven oye una voz que viene desde la ventana

-con que tu eres la nueva dueña de la death note- dijo una sombra desde la ventana

-un shinigami-dijo la joven dejando de llorar

-hola yo soy ryuk el shinigami, yo era el antiguo dueño de la death note- dijo el ser con terrorífica sonrisa

-hola ryuk, yo soy kari jeevas- dijo la joven

 **COMENTARIO: AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DEL NUEVO KIRA, AH GRACIAS KandraK por tu review**


	3. Chapter 3: los recuerdos de kari(parte1)

FANFIC "EL NUEVO KIRA"

 **DISCLAIMER: Death Note le pertenece a tsugumi oba y a takeshi obata, yo solo poseo la historia.**

 **NOTAS DE AUTORA:** HOLA! Cuanto tiempo, perdón por no subir mas capítulos pero se vinieron las actividades de septiembre, como baile folklórico, canto, gimnasias, exámenes, pero Sali bien librada, pues ya paso a segundo básico *comienza a saltar y gritar como loca*, estoy alegre pues estoy adelantada para mi edad (doce, el otro mes trece) yeiiiiiiii, bueno en esta historia voy a usar varios seudónimos para kari, entre ellos mi verdadero nombre *kari soy yo*, bueno aquí voy a mencionar una enfermedad de la piel que tenia kari cuando era niña, por cierto la historia de kari es inventada, excepto su cicatriz del cuello, eso si la tengo, muajajajajajajajajja bueno A EMPEZAR!

CAPITULO 3: LOS RECUERDOS DE KARI( PARTE 1.)

_Hola ryuk, soy kari jeevas- dijo la joven

Despues la joven ve fijamente a ryuk y acto seguido comienza a gritar y se toma la cabeza, luego cae de rodillas al suelo

*FLASHBACK*

-que me paso- dijo kari levantándose del suelo

Luego ve que estaba en un hospital viendo como asistían un parto, después de unos momentos logro reconocer a su madre y vi que la bebe que su madre tenia en brazos era ella cuando acababa de nacer

-que demonios- susurro al ver a su madre que había muerto hace 13 años

-que niña tan linda- decía su madre mientras veía a la bebe

Luego kari siente otro fuerte dolor de cabeza, después abre los ojos y ve que es ella hablando con ryuk.

-señor ryuk, ¿sabia que usted es mi único amigo?- le decía yo mientras veía como jugaba con su muñeca

-si lo se- respondia mientras se sentaba cerca de la niña

-nena, con quien hablas- pregunto su mamá desde la puerta

-con mi amigo, el señor ryuk- respondia la niña inocentemente

-otra vez vino a visitarte- pregunto alarmada su madre

-si acaba de llegar- dijo señalando a ryuk

-y que te dijo- pregunto mi madre

-nada- respondi con simpleza

-esta bien, después vas a almorzar-dijo mi madre y luego salio del cuarto

Después kari sigue a su madre a la sala y ve que se sienta al lado de su padre

-otra vez vino-dijo en un susurro mi madre

-y que le dijo- pregunto mi padre

-dice que nada- le dijo mi madre

Después de eso sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza y cuando abri los ojos vi que estaba en mi casa, pero estaba oscuro, luego vi a mis padres y a mi hermano en el suelo rodeados en un enorme charco de sangre, después voltee a ver que el asesino de mis padres me estaba tomando de los brazos y tenia un cuchillo en mi cuello en el lado donde esta la yugular externa y me estaba cortando

-señor ryuk, ayúdeme por favor- dije desesperada tratando de escapar de mi atacante

-ya te dije que el no te ayudara-dijo el atacante burlonamente

Después en un rápido movimiento mi atacante me suelta, asustado, pues escucho el ruido de las ambulancias y patrullas policiales.

-coño- dijo y después se clavo el cuchillo directo al corazón

Luego me volvió a doler la cabeza y cuando abri los ojos estaba en…

 **CONTINUARA….**

 **NOTAS: a mi me gusto el cap. Gracias kandrak por tu rewiev**


End file.
